warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhorse
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Warhorse Sentinel Tank and a Special Forces Vehicle ( Heavy ). *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Cannon ***Damage Type : Burst Damage ( ) ***Damage Per Round : 49,500 ( At Rank 30 ) ***Clip Size : 1 ***Fire Rate : N / A ***Reload : 40 ( 1.0 sec ) ***Splash Radius : 20 **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Defense : **Resistant to the Shock ( ) Status Effect Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Warhorse Movement *The Warhorse will make Strafe moves at close distance when clicking near the unit. This will allow the unit to move in a desired direction while turret will focus concentration on the closest enemy threat. *The Warhorse will make a wide turn when clicking on a destination at a far distance. *To move the Warhorse turret, hold down the ALT key and click in the desired direction. The unit will not move but the turret will! Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Warhorse restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Warhorse received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Warhorse received a ~ 30% reduction in Repair Time in the Game Update of Sep 18, 2015. *The Warhorse received a reduction in Capacity Cost in the Game Update of Sep 18, 2015. *The Warhorse gained the ability to be Promoted in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Warhorse received a 10% increase in DPS in the Game Update of Aug 11, 2015. *The Warhorse received a 75% reduction in reload time ( from 4 sec to 1 ), in the Game Update of Aug 11, 2015. *The Warhorse received a increase in Damage at all Ranks in an Unannounced Update in mid Jun 2015. *The Warhorse received a reduction in vXP need to Level Up in the Game Update of Jun 16, 2015. *The Warhorse received a 20% quicker reload time in the Game Update of Jun 16, 2015. *The Warhorse was introduced via the Event Shop during Covenant - ( Apr 23, 2015 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Warhorse is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **Each unlocked Warhorse is upgraded separately. **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *The Warhorse is a Semi-Unique Unit which has an Initial Production Limit of 1 but allow for additional Limit Increases. *The Warhorse penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *The Warhorse is resistant to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. **Reduces the Shock duration by approximately ??% ( ). *The Warhorse is resistant to all Land Mines. **Reduces damage from all Land Mines by 60% ( ). ***A Shape Charge ( ) will produce damage equal to 16% of the Warhorse's Total Undamaged Health ***A Bouncing Betty ( ) will produce damage equal to 12% of the Warhorse's Total Undamaged Health ***A Claymore ( ) will produce damage equal to 8% of the Warhorse's Total Undamaged Health ***A Flatiron ( ) will produce damage equal to 4% of the Warhorse's Total Undamaged Health *The Warhorse can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. **The Warhorse receives a 20% Bonus to Range vs all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. *The Warhorse CANNOT target and fire upon Missiles fired from the Missile Silo. *The Warhorse ''is able to Shoot on the Move. *The ''Warhorse is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *The Warhorse fires a slow traveling shell allowing a fast moving targets to avoid its shots. Trivia *The at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 4,816 Damage it sustains.( ). *The at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 7,644 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Warhorse, starting with 100% health, requires 6.25 Shape Charge ( ) to fully destroy it ( ). *The Warhorse is considered as a Special Forces Vehicle. *The Warhorse was designed by the Sentinels Rogue Faction. *The Warhorse's shell explosion is same as produced by the Warhead Launcher component of the Mega Tank Schematic. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 130, 130.turret & 130.dead'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Vehicle to be released that is upgraded with Veteran Experience'' - The Warhorse **''First Unit to be released with that is capable of moving in Reverse'' - The Warhorse **''First "True" Tank to be released with a rotating Turret'' - The Warhorse **''First Direct Fire Weapon that can miss a fast moving target'' - The Warhorse *Gear Store First : **''First Special Forces Vehicle to be introduced into Gear Store'' - The Warhorse Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/20/15 ) - COVENANT - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 04/02/15 ) - April Content Roadmap ( Official ) - Thread containing Warhorse Information. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/17/15 ) - Veteran Experience Changes ( Official ) - vXP changes for Warhorse & Preserver. *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum (09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info *Kixeye Forum ('10/06/15 ''') - Gear Store Update - October ( Official ) - Gear Store Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( '''11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated Warhorse in action.gif|Warhorse in action Gallery Warhorse-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Warhorse-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Covenant-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message Covenant Warhorse-Unlocked.png|Unlocked Warhorse-LargePic.png|Large Pic Warhorse-Destroyed.png|Destroyed Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 08-11-2015-(2).png|Game Update : Aug 11, 2015 Warhorse Improvements GameUpdate 09-16-2015.png|Game Update Sep 14, 2015 Unit Promotion Introduction Video Navigation Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Tank Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Gear Store Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z